His True Heart
by Choi Seul Mi
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah pangeran sekolah yang selalu menjadi idola para yeoja. Ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang selalu ramah pada siapa pun. Tapi, siapa yang tahu sifat aslinya?/YunJae/YAOI/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**His True Heart**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** **:** All Chara In This Fic Belong to Themselves

**Pair :** YunJae

**Genre :** Romance

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** **YAOI, OOC,** Typo(s), de el el. **NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED!**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

_Kim Jaejoong POV~_

"Ulangan minggu kemarin, yang mendapat nilai tertinggi masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Yaitu Jung Yunho," Aku mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kata dari Han Seonsaengnim. Heh, kenapa selalu dia sih yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi? Kapan aku bisa menyainginya?

Kulihat Yunho berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri ke dapan kelas untuk mengambil hasil ulangannya. Senyum manis dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya yang mampu melelehkan para yeoja seantero Korea itu tak henti-hentinya terpampang di wajahnya hingga ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

Baiklah, kuakui dia memang tampan. Tak heran sejak masih kelas satu hingga sekarang kami sudah duduk di kelas tiga pun, dia selalu menjadi pangeran yang diidam-idamkan para yeoja. Mulai dari Hoobae hingga Sunbae, semuanya kepincut oleh ketampanan serta kharismanya.

Hei, tapi jangan sekali-kali kalian pikir aku ini tidak tampan, ya! Tapi, karena dia sedikit, camkan itu, hanya sedikit terlihat lebih manly dariku, jadinya ya dia lebih populer di kalangan para yeoja. Satu hal yang paling membuatku heran dan kesal. Terkadang ada orang yang mengira aku yeoja! What the hell? Aku memang memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang melebihi kecantikan para yeoja, tapi 'kan tetap saja masih jelas aku ini namja. Mungkin itu juga alasannya aku kalah populer dengan Yunho.

"Kim Jaeoong," Aku menegok ke depan dengan atusias. Seonsaengnim memanggilku. Apa jangan-jangan aku juga mendapatkan nilai tertinggi seperti Yunho? Ah, peringkat kedua juga tidak apa-apa.

"Ne, seonsaengnim?" Sahutku dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kau mendapatkan nilai terendah lagi seperti sebelumnya," Seketika wajah sumringahku tergantikan oleh wajah yang ketekuk berlipat-lipat. Yah... urutan terakhir lagi deh...

"Sebaiknya kau belajar dari Yunho. Dia itu anak yang rajin, pintar dan juga segudang prestasi membanggakan. Sedangkan kau, sering sekali membolos dan tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas dari guru dengan benar," Hah, mulai lagi deh acara membanding-bandingkan murid. Untung saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Jadi, seperti masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Yunho yang duduk di sebelah kiriku. Kulihat ia tersenyum kearahku. Tapi, entah mengapa senyumnya itu terlihat menyebalkan. Huh, pasti dia mengejekku dalam hati.

~(O.o)(o.O)~

"Aku pulang~" Ucapku dengan sedikit kencang saat aku melangkah memasuki rumahku. Tadi sehabis dari sekolah, aku tidak langsung pulang. Aku bermain dulu di rumah sahabatku, Junsu sampai malam.

"Joongie~" Sapa seorang yeoja yang terlihat tetap cantik meski sudah cukup berumur seraya menghampiriku.

"Ne, Ahjum- eh, maksudnya Umma," Aku refleks memegang bibirku saat aku salah memanggilnya. Ia hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapinya.

Yeoja itu adalah Umma baruku. Ia baru saja menikah dengan Appa-ku. Mereka melangsungkan pernikahan di Jepang. Aku tidak datang ke pernikahan mereka karena pernikahannya berlangsung mendadak. Baru beberapa hari bertemu saja, Appa langsung melamarnya. Appa bilang ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu karena waktu itu sangat berharga.

Alhasil, Appa hanya meminta izin padaku untuk menikah lagi dan tentunya aku menyetujuinya. Aku 'kan anak baik yang selalu menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk Appa-ku. Aku juga kasihan melihat Appa yang harus hidup sendiri semanjak Umma-ku meninggal saat aku berusia 12 tahun.

Appa dan Umma baruku pulang kemarin. Meski aku baru mengenalnya sehari, aku yakin kalau Appa tidak salah menentukan pendamping hidunya yang baru. Yeoja itu sangat ramah, lembut, dan juga penuh perhatian. Rasanya aku lega Appa hidup bersama yeoja seperti itu.

"Joongie, Umma mau memperkenalkan seseorang padamu," Kata Umma sembari berjalan. Aku pun mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya yang bergerak menuju ruang tengah.

"Siapa?"

"Anak Umma. Yang pernah Umma ceritakan sebelumnya. Joongie ingat kan?"

"Oh, aku ingat," Umma kemarin bercerita padaku tentang anak laki-lakinya yang katanya seumuran denganku. Katanya dia baru pindah ke rumahku hari ini karena kemarin dia sedang sibuk. Selain itu, Umma juga bilang kalau anaknya itu satu sekolah denganku.

"Nah itu dia," Ucap Umma sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa di ruang keluarga. Ada dua orang namja di sofa itu. Yang satunya Appa-ku dan satunya lagi-

.

"Yunho?"

"Annyong, Jaejoongie!" Yunho tersenyum lebar padaku. Sedangkan aku, memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget bercampur bingung. Selain karena keberadaannya, aku juga kaget dengan panggilan 'Joongie' darinya.

"Joongie, Yunho ini anak Umma. Kalian pasti sudah saling kenal, 'kan?" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dengan kaku.

"Oh iya. Joongie, Appa dan Umma akan berbulan madu ke Prancis. Jadi, kalian akan tinggal berdua di rumah,"

"MWO?" Mataku yang bisa dibilang besar semakin membesar saja karena kata-kata Appa-ku yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut tingkat akut.

"Tenang saja, Appa," Ucap Yunho dengan santai seraya berjalan ke arahku. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pundakku, sok akrab. "Kami pasti akan baik-baik saja di rumah, iya 'kan Joongie?" Lanjutnya lagi sembari menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan kaku. Untuk beberapa saat, aku terpesona dengan matanya yang ternyata sangat menawan kalau dipandang dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Appa dan Umma akan berangkat besok pagi. Kalian tidak perlu mengantar kami ke bandara. Lebih baik kalian sekolah saja,"

"Ne" Jawabku dan juga Yunho.

Setelahnya, Yunho melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dariku dan berjalan ke arah kamar yang dulunya kamar tamu, tapi kuyakin sekarang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi kamarnya. Begitu juga aku.

Semalaman, aku memikirkan untung dan rugi yang kudapat dengan tinggal bersama Yunho. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, keuntungannya lebih banyak. Yunho itu 'kan murid terpintar di kelas. Aku bisa mamintanya untuk mengajariku agar nilaiku bisa lebih membaik kkke~. Selain itu, menurutku dia juga orang baik.

~(O.o)(o.O)~

"Pagi Joongie!" Sapa Umma padaku sambil tersenyum hangat saat aku memasuki ruang makan. Di ruang makan itu sudah ada tiga orang, Umma, Appa dan juga saudara tiriku, Yunho.

"Pagi Umma, pagi Appa" Kemudian aku dengan ragu menengok ke arah Yunho. Err... haruskah aku menyapanya juga?

"Pagi Joongie~" Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Yunho yang menyapaku ramah. Padahal aku sudah mau menyapanya, tapi malah keduluan.

"Pagi juga Yun!" Hm, sepertinya dia benar-benar baik. Senang juga kalau punya saudara yang baik sepertinya. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Appa menikah?

Setelah itu, kami sekeluarga memulai ritual makan pagi atau yang biasa disebut sarapan dengan lancar. Sesekali kami mengobrol ringan seputar hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, aku dan Yunho berangkat ke sekolah kami. Aku berangkat dengan mobilku, sedangkan Yunho berangkat dengan motor sport-nya. Harus kuakui, dia terlihat sangat cool dan manly saat mengendarainya.

Saat sudah di sekolah, hubunganku dengannya kembali seperti biasa. Sebagai teman sekelas, kami bisa dibilang jarang berbicara satu sama lain. Itu karena kami sudah punya teman karib masing-masing. Selain itu, kami juga tidak punya topik untuk di perbincangkan. Biarlah, yang penting 'kan saat di rumah aku dan dia bisa dekat. Hah, apa yang kupikirkan sih? Kenapa aku jadi senang memikirkan bisa dekat dengannya?

.

.

"Junsu-ah, waeyo?" Tanyaku pada Junsu yang duduk di hadapanku. Saat ini kami sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Seperti biasa, aku dan juga sahabatku ini makan bersama. Sedari tadi Junsu terlihat hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Karena itu aku merasa heran. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Aku kesal,"

"Wae?" Junsu meletakkan garpu di tangannya ke meja.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku menyukai Yoona?"

"Ne, ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia pacaran dengan Yunho,"

"Mwo? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aish, lihat saja di belakangmu!" Ucapnya dengan wajah super kesal.

Aku membalikkan badanku ke belakang, mencoba mencari dua insan bernama Yoona dan juga Yunho. Dapat!

Yunho dan Yoona terlihat sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoona yang bergelayut manja seperti anak monyet(?) di lengan Yunho. Wajah Yoona terlihat senang sekali. Begitu juga dengan wajah Yunho. Dengan cepat aku membalikkan badanku lagi ke arah Junsu.

"Mereka benar-benar pacaran?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Dari kabar yang kudengar sih, begitu,"

"Aigoo, kasihan sekali sahabatku ini. Setelah Jessica, sekarang Yoona yang direbut," Aku mengelus pundak Junsu sambil menampilkan ekspresi sedih yang terlalu dibuat-buat dan mendramatisir.

"Hah, dasar. Padahal kemarin dia sudah membuat Jessica menangis. Sekarang dia malah pacaran lagi dengan Yoona. Pasti dia hanya ingin bermain-main saja. Benar-benar jahat,"

"Aniya. Dia tidak jahat kok," Sergahku dengan cepat setelah sebelumnya menarik tanganku.

"He? Tau dari mana kau?"

"Dia 'kan tinggal serumah denganku,"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Dia 'kan anak dari Umma tiriku," Junsu terlihat masih bertahan dengan wajah kagetnya yang terlihat bodoh –menurutku- selama bebarapa saat. Tapi, tak lama wajahnya berubah menjadi serius dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus hati-hati!" Aku mengerutkan alisku bingung mendengar wejangan(?)nya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia itu bukan orang baik-baik"

"Siapa bilang? Dia selalu bersikap baik padaku, kok!"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu,"

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas makanku. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan omongannya. Yunho itu 'kan selalu bersikap baik pada semua orang. Karena itu juga dia jadi anak kesayangan para guru.

~(O.o)(o.O)~

Aku berjalan di belakang Yunho yang melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah kami. Kebetulan, tadi kami berdua sampai di rumah bersamaan.

Kruyuk(?)~

Aih, perutku sudah mengeluarkan melodi indah(?) tanda minta diisi. Sepertinya aku harus memasak. Eh, mungkin Yunho mau juga.

"Yunho-ya," Dia membalikkan badannya dan memandang ke arahku. "Aku mau memasak. Apa kau mau juga?" Bukannya menjawab, dia justru berjalan ke arahku sambil tetap menatapku intens. Tatapan mata musangnya yang begitu mengintimidasi membuatku mundur beberapa langkah. Dia terkekeh pelan. Aku jadi semakin bingung. =A=a

"Dengar ya, Kim Jaejoong. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura bersikap manis padaku saat orang tua kita tidak ada. Dan kau juga jangan berharap aku akan bersikap baik padamu. Ingat itu!" Titahnya penuh penakanan sebelum melesat masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Yunho yang sebelumnya kukira baik, ternyata-?

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Or**

**TBC?  
>.<strong>

**.**

**~Author's Area~**

Annyeong! Saya kembali membawa epep baru...

Padahal sebenernya saya awalnya pengen nulis epep twoshoot SiBum. Idenya udah komplit, tinggal ditulis aja, tapi ngga tau kenapa tiba-tiba berubah mood dan jadinya malah nulis epep YunJae. Dasar labil... -_-"

Selain itu, entah kenapa saya jadi hobi nulis epep yang panjangnya ngga nanggung-nanggung a.k.a pendek. =A=a

Lanjut atau ngga-nya epep ini tergantung readers.

Kalau mau lanjut, **Review**... okeh? ;)

Saya mau melesat dulu menuju epep lainnya yang sudah mengantri untuk dikerjakan...

PayPay~


	2. Chapter 2

**His True Heart**

**Chapter 2!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** **:** **All Chara In This Fic Belong to Themselves, but the story is** **MINE!**

**Pair :** **YunJae**

**Warning :** **YAOI, OOC,** **Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, de el el.** **NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

_AUTHOR'S POV~_

Jaejoong terlihat berdiri di depan pintu kamar saudara tirinya yang tidak lain adalah Yunho. Beberapa kali ia berdehem guna mengurangi rasa gugupnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

_TOK TOK TOK~_

Saat terdengar suara seseorang yang membuka pintu, Jaejoong segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Muncullah sosok Yunho dari balik pintu yang menatap tidak suka pada Jaejoong.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Yunho malas.

"_Ehm_, a-aku sudah memasak, apa kau mau makan denganku?" Ujar Jaejoong menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang melandanya.

Meskipun Yunho sudah bersikap kasar den _ehm_, sedikit kejam padanya, tapi ia tetap merasa peduli pada Yunho. Terlebih lagi mengingat pesan _Appa_-nya yang meminta agar mereka saling menjaga.

"Makan masakanmu?" Tanya yunho kurang yakin.

"_Eum_!" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku mau memakan masakanmu! Pasti rasanya aneh. Atau yang lebih parah... Beracun!" Ejek Yunho dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'beracun'.

"_Ya_! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Masakanku itu enak! Semua orang yang mencobanya pasti langsung ketagihan," Omel Jaejoong.

"Pasti semua yang merasakan masakanmu itu mati rasa. Jadi, tidak bisa membedakan yang enak dan yang tidak,"

"Jung Yunho!" Bentak Jaejoong. "Aku hanya menawarimu masakanku! Kalau tidak mau ya sudah! Tapi, kalau nanti kau kelaparan dan memohon-mohon padaku untuk memasakanmu, aku tidak akan mau," Ucap Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan di pinggang diiringi dengan sebuah juluran lidah di akhir kalimat.

Setalah itu, Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah terkekeh pelan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Ah_~ kenyang..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit terlihat membesar usai memakan ramen buatannya.

"_Eh_, Yunho 'kan belum makan. Bagaimana kalau dia lapar?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang dagunya.

"_Aigo_~ Kenapa aku memikirkannya segala?" Ujar Jaejoong tersadar dari pemikiran anehnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Setelah membersihkan perabotan makan yang kotor, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya.

Saat melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi dan-

.

-makan?

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho. Kini ia dapat melihat jelas kalau Yunho sedang memakan sepotong _pizza_. Tak jauh dari Yunho, tepatnya di meja pendek dekat sofa, terlihat sebuah kotak dengan beberapa potong _pizza_ di dalamnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Dari mana kau mendapatkan _pizza_ ini?" tanya Jaejoong balik sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak _pizza_.

"Hei, kau itu bodoh atau kampungan sih? Tentu saja melalui _delivery_ _service,"_

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan Yunho yang mengatainya bodoh dan kampungan. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah : Ia memakan ramen yang harganya murah, sedangkan Yunho memakan makanan yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah dan mahal. Tidak adil! Seharusnya 'kan Yunho bilang kalau akan memesan makanan, jadi ia tidak perlu memasak.

Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terletak agak jauh dari Yunho.

Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Yunho sibuk dengan tontonan serta _pizza_-nya, sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk memperhatikan _pizza_ yang berada di dalam kotak. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa sangat kering. Padahal ia sudah memakan semangkuk penuh ramen, tapi entah kenapa begitu melihat _pizza_ ia jadi lapar lagi.

Dengan mengerahkan keberaniannya, -meskipun masih ada rasa takut- Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sepotong _pizza_ dari dalam kotak.

_PLAK~_

"_Aauuu_," Rintih Jaejoong sambil menarik tangannya yang baru saja mendapat 'sapaan' dari tangan Yunho. Padahal _pizza_-nya sudah terangkat dan hanya tinggal menyuapkannya saja, tapi Yunho malah memukul tangannya sehingga membuat _pizza_ itu terjatuh lagi ke dalam kotak.

Dileusnya tangannya yang terasa perih sambil menatap Yunho dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut -imut-.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau mencuri _pizza_-ku?" Balas Yunho.

"Siapa yang mencuri, aku hanya ingin memakannya," Bela Jaejoong.

"Tapi, tanpa izinku. Itu sama saja mencuri,"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Ia tak mampu melawan. Yunho memang benar. Ia mengambil _pizza_ itu tanpa izin dari pemiliknya. Jadi, sudah jelas kalau ia yang salah.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta _pizza_-mu, wahai Jung Yunho?"

"_Aniya_," Jawab Yunho santai.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Karena aku tidak mau,"

"Tadi waktu aku memasak, aku sudah menawarimu. Sekarang kau punya _pizza_ dan tidak mau mambaginya denganku?" Ujar Jaejoong penuh emosi.

"Aku 'kan tidak menyuruhmu menawariku,"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang rasanya ingin sekali melompat keluar dari dirinya. Ditatapnya wajah Yunho yang masih saja terlihat santai dengan tajam. Tak lama, ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jung Yunho jelek!" Teriaknya sambil menendang kaki Yunho dengan keras.

Sontak Yunho berteriak dengan kencang sambil memegangi kakinya yang terasa nyeri. Namun, seolah tak mendengarnya, Jaejoong justru berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"_Ya_! Kim Jaejoong!" Teriak Yunho. Namun, sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Jaejoong yang berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cahaya matahari pagi merambat masuk melalui jendela di sebuah kamar yang tertutup oleh korden. Membelai lembut seorang _namja_ yang masih asyik bergelut dengan dunianya yang tenang di atas tempat tidur dan menyeretnya keluar dari dunia penuh fantasi bernama mimpi.

"_Eungh_~" Lenguhan yang mengalir dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya menjadi pertanda akan kembalinya ia ke alam sadar.

Setelah berdiam diri beberapa saat guna mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan tubuh atau yang biasa disebut dengan mandi, _namja_ bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan mengenakannya.

Tak sengaja pandangan matanya tertuju pada dompet berwarna hitam miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu meraih dompet itu dan membukanya.

Terpampanglah sebuah foto usang yang masih tersimpan dengan rapi di dompetnya. Pada foto itu, terdapat figur dua orang anak kecil yang saling merangkul dengan akrab. Dua-duanya menyunggingkan senyuman polos khas anak-anak.

Jemari Yunho bergerak mengelus salah satu wajah anak laki-laki yang yang terdapat di foto itu. Dipandanginya wajah anak itu dengan ekspresi sendu.

"_Nan jeongmal bogoshippo_~" Lirihnya seolah berbicara dengan sosok di foto itu.

Setelah cukup lama bertahan di posisi itu, akhirnya Yunho menutup dompetnya dan meletakkannya di dalam tas sekolahnya. Lalu, ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

Saat memasuki dapur, dapat dilihatnya sosok Jaejoong yang sedang sarapan di meja makan. Diperhatikannya secara seksama wajah Jaejoong dengan pipi menggembung dipenuhi mekanan.

'Lucu,' Batinnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus membuat Yunho menarik pendapatnya barusan.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jawab Yunho santai seraya melangkah mengambil susu di lemari penyimpanan.

"Bilang saja kau mau makananku. Iya 'kan?" Ujar Jaejoong sok tahu.

"Percayadiri sekali kau," Yunho memberi jeda sejenak, meminum susu yang baru saja ia tuangkan ke gelas. "Aku masih kenyang karena memakan _pizza_ satu kotak besar semalam," Lanjutnya sebelum meletakkan gelas kosong bekas susu yang diminumnya dengan kasar tepat di depan Jaejoong, menyebabkan Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

Setelah menyempatkan diri untuk menyeringai ke arah Jaejoong, Yunho pun melangkah pergi keluar rumah.

"Menyebalkan," Maki Jaejoong pelan yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tuh 'kan, ternyata aku benar. Kau _sih_, tidak mau percaya padaku!" Ujar Junsu setelah Jaejoong bercerita tentang Yunho. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin sekolah.

"_Ne, mianhae_~" Lirih Jaejoong. "Habisnya, setahuku Yunho itu orang yang baik. Guru-guru saja selalu memujinya,"

"Ya sudah. Aku maafkan,"

"Tapi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus hati-hati. Jangan pernah mendekatinya,"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kami 'kan tinggal serumah,"

"Oh iya," Ucap Junsu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Pokoknya, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya,"

"_Arraseo_," Ujar Jaejoong lemah.

Setelah itu, mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan siang yang sempat tertunda. Saat mendengar suara tawa beberapa orang yang cukup kencang, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara.

Di pintu masuk kantin itu, terdapat beberapa orang _namja_ yang berjalan beriringan manuju ke bagian dalam kantin. Salah satu dari _namja-namja_ itu adalah Yunho. Mereka semua terlihat mengobrol dengan akrab sambil beberapa kali tertawa.

Bahkan, Yunho pun ikut tertawa dengan wajah yang berbinar. Entah kenapa, hati Jaejoong bergetar melihat wajah Yunho yang seperti itu.

Sampai rombongan itu duduk pun, Jaejoong masih setia memandangi Yunho. Sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa Yunho itu adalah _namja_ yang galak atau sejenisnya. Justru kelihatannya Yunho itu sosok yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya saat berbicara dengan salah seorang temannya.

Teman-teman Yunho pun semuanya anak baik-baik dan juga populer. Contohnya saja Siwon si ketua OSIS atau Changmin yang merupakan kapten basket sekolah.

Kenapa orang seperti Yunho bisa berteman akrab dengan mereka semua? Memangnya orang-orang populer itu mau berteman dengan _namja_ yang menyebalkan dan galak seperti Yunho?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Jelas saja sepi, sekolah sudah bubar sejak dua jam yang lalu. Hanya beberapa siswa rajin atau sial saja yang masih berada di sekolah.

Contoh siswa yang rajin itu misalnya yang melaksanakan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler atau sekedar membaca di perpustakaan. Dan Jaejoong lah yang bernasib sial untuk menjalani ulangan perbaikan karena nilainya yang kurang -sangat- tidak memuaskan.

Saat baru saja belok di persimpangan koridor, Jaejoong melihat seorang _namja_ yang membawa beberapa buku berukuran besar dan juga tebal hingga menutupi wajahnya dan membuatnya kesulitan berjalan.

'Pasti jatuh,' Pikir Jaejoong.

Dan benar saja, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, _namja_ itu tersandung dan terjatuh sehingga membuat buku-buku bawaannya berceceran di lantai. _Namja_ itu meringis merasakan sakit di pinggangnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati melihatnya. Ternyata tebakannya benar-benar tepat.

Tak lama, muncul sosok Yunho yang keluar dari ruangan yang bisa dipastikan bernama perpustakaan tak jauh dari _namja_ yang baru saja terjatuh itu.

Mata Yunho membesar saat melihat _namja_ yang ia kenal terduduk di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan.

"_Aigo_~ _Gwaenchanayo_?" Ujar Yunho seraya mendekat dan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan _namja_ itu.

"_Ne, hyung_,"

"Biar aku bantu bawakan," Ucap Yunho sebelum memunguti buku-buku tebal di lantai itu.

"_Gomawoyo_,"

Yunho tersenyum membalasnya.

Dada Jaejoong mendadak terasa sakit melihat senyum Yunho. Senyum yang ditujukan untuk seseorang yang ia tidak tahu siapa. Dipegangnya dada kirinya sambil menunduk.

Saat terdengar suara orang melangkah, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Terlihat Yunho dan juga _namja_ yang terjatuh tadi sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Yunho dan juga _namja_ itu sama-sama membawa beberapa buku. Jaejoong yakin, masing-masing dari mereka membawa setengah dari buku yang awalnya dibawa sendiri oleh _namja_ asing itu.

Yunho dengan santai melangkah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Jaejoong. Saat yunho sudah melewatinya, Jaejoong berbalik untuk menatap punggung Yunho hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

Yunho bersikap baik pada _namja_ itu? Yunho bahkan menolong dan juga tersenyum padanya? Bukannya itu berarti Yunho itu sosok yang baik? Tapi, kenapa kalau dengan Jaejoong-?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong berdiri dengan ragu di depan kamar Yunho. Ia memiliki PR matematika yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti dan ia ingin meminta Yunho untuk mengajarinya. Tpi, sifat Yunho yang terkesan kejam padanya membuatnya merasa ragu.

Tapi, kalau bukan Yunho, siapa lagi yang bisa menolongnya? Junsu? Oh, kalau meminta tolong padanya bisa dipastikan di buku tugas Jaejoong akan tertera angka 'O' berukuran raksasa.

Setelah berusaha membuat dirinya serileks mungkin, tangan Jaejoong bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu.

_TOK TOK TOK~_

Tak lama, sosok Yunho muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa? Kau mau menawariku masakanmu lagi?" Tanya Yunho.

"_Aniya_. A-aku ingin meminta tolong padamu. Tolong ajari aku mengerjakan soal matematika. _Jebaaal_~" Ucap Jaejoong memelas.

"_Shirreo_!"

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa kau tidak mau membantuku? Kita 'kan bersaudara,"

"_Ani_. Kau bukan saudaraku. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah menjadi saudaraku,"

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap buruk padaku? Padahal kau selalu bersikap baik pada orang lain,"

"Karena aku membencimu,"

"Kenapa kau membenciku? Memangnya apa salahku padamu?"

"Rasa benci itu sama dengan cinta. Tidak memiliki alasan. Pergilah!" Bentak Yunho.

_BLAM~_

Pintu kamar yang dibanting dengan keras sontak membuat Jaejoong bergerak mundur. Matanya memandang nanar pintu bercat putih itu. Dadanya lagi-lagi terasa sakit. Namun, kali ini terasa berbeda. Terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi kala Jaejoong mengingat kedua mata Yunho yang memancarkan kebencian yang teramat dalam.

Jaejoong bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_Apa salahnya pada Yunho?_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Chappie ini aneh ya? Saya rasa iya... ==a

Eum, sepertinya udah ada yang tahu yah... oke deh, sebenernya ff ini emang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik. Tapi, karena saya ngga inget apa judul komiknya, jadi ngga saya sebutin.

Tapi, saya cuma ngambil cerita komik itu buat bagian awal ff ini doang kok. Lagian, saya belum baca komiknya sampe habis, soalnya udah diambil duluan ama empunya. TT_TT

**Super Big Thanks To :**

**Stevany Jo | Minami hinamori | dianavl | Kiri Devil | LawRuuLiet | Rose | OktavLuvJaejoong | jjynh3 | Han Sera | widiwMin | Haru-Chan Takahashi | chidorasen | nobinobi | Shippo baby Yunjae**

Mian lagi ngga sempet bales satu-satu. Tapi, saya udah baca semuanya dan yang pasti saya seneng baca review kalian semua :') Gomawoyooo~ *HUG*

Kalo sempet, chappie depan pasti saya bakal bales review.

At last,

**Mind to leave review for this abal story? ^^**

Sign,

**Seul Mi**


End file.
